Talk to Him
by ExpensiveSandwich
Summary: Eren is not a particularly shy individual, but sometimes there are just certain people that you really should not get involved with. It seems as though fate would not permit Eren avoiding this particular person however, as a series of events causes them to form one of the quickest and closest bonds Eren has ever had with anyone in his life. I'll try and update weekly :3
I rubbed my unusually sweaty palms at my side and sat down at our usual table in front of Armin. As it was to be expected, the smile Armin had been directing at his book instantly fell when he looked up to see me. It was at times like this that it became painfully obvious why Armin was studying and acing law. One look into his all-knowing cerulean eyes and you were screwed. I twiddled my thumbs cautiously and very lowly whispered, "Armin I can't do it."

Armin's eye twitched slightly as it usually did when he'd had enough of my bullshit and he snapped, "Eren, just go talk to him or else–"

"Ok!Ok! I'll go alright…stop looking at me like that Armin." I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding upon realising that I just narrowly escaped one of Armin's famous lectures.

Armin huffed angrily in response but quickly brightened up once again when he saw Mikasa, Annie and Bertholdt approaching. "Well Eren, that's my cue to leave" he said rather cheerfully then added in a sinister tone," also, I know where you live so if you fail today as well…you'd better pray to every deity in existence…" I waved nervously at Mikasa and co. as Armin ran off towards them and took in a shaky breath while I pulled out the object causing nothing but trouble at the moment.

Maybe it'd be best to explain exactly how I got myself into this predicament in the first place. Y'know that freshman ceiling that just seems impossible to break through in at the very least, the first few months of school? Yeah well, let's just say that the gang and I did not get to skip this particular chapter of college life upon our arrival at Rosenwald university. So on one particular week in the fourth month of the school year, some seniors decided to throw a party and our resident geniuses Connie and Sasha thought it'd be a brilliant idea to attend. Initially we were all pretty hesitant, what with this whole full-fledged freedom and independence thing being pretty damn overwhelming. Surprisingly though, Armin was the first to cave in and well, once Armin says yes it doesn't take much to convince the rest of us.

Anyways, we snuck into the party and stuff thanks to the help of some senior friend of Krista's. Everyone got pretty damn hammered and I mean dancing with a lampshade over your head type drunk. Somehow at this point I was far from drunk so I had to watch all the horror unfold (which of course meant that I caught every minute of Connie giving Sasha a lap dance to the song 'touch my body' by Mariah Carey with a victoria's secret bra on). I was having too much fun being the watchdog and since our designated caretaker/mom away from home Mikasa was now passed out on the balcony I felt that the baton of responsibility for keeping everyone out of jail was now in my hands. So in order to escape the piss drunk young adults that filled every inch of the house we were in, I decided to seek refuge in one of the quieter places in the house.

With going to the party in the first place being my first mistake, this was my second. As I walked down the hallway of the rather large and luxurious house (seriously who even lives in this kind of a mansion?!)…let's just say that sounds more suited for a porno echoed down the halls. I blushed lightly and kept my eyes glued to the floor. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a pretty damn confident individual…but there's just something about sexual affairs that turns me into a blushing schoolgirl. A loud shout of the word "ASSHOLE!" accompanied by a door opening then slamming shut and a very pretty, half naked girl with short strawberry blonde hair running down the hall in tears snapped me out of my bashful haze. After a few seconds the door opens again only this time it was Satan himself who walked out.

OK, so maybe calling him Satan is a bit over the top, but I mean that is exactly the thought that crossed my mind when Levi frickin Ackerman walked out of that door. He may have been a sophomore, but he was already relatively close knit with many of the juniors and seniors as well as involved in what's known as the 'shady side' of Rosenwald Uni. Now don't get me wrong, our school wasn't particularly notorious for being a criminal playground but as with anywhere else there was a group of people that it was clearly not ok to get involved with. Levi being a part of that group. Oh man…I would rather avoid even thinking about some of the things I've heard about him.

My head snapped up and I found myself greeted with a shirtless and probably drunk Levi. I pressed my lips together in a think line and paled a bit when Levi turned to look at me. He clicked his tongue in irritation and slowly strode towards me…glistening abs and all…. .WOAH Eren. Slow your sweet roll, you're not checking him out…you're not…Oh but his eyes were so–

NOPE. I'm just gonna stop that train of thought dead in it's tracks. Ahem, so anyways as I was saying, Levi approached me and looked quite pissed. I averted my eyes quickly and attempted to move past him but he pulled me back and pinned me against the wall. Holy shit he was strong for such a short guy.

"You…s' your name…Eren?" he slurred angrily.

"Y..Yeah" I answered, trying to sound calm and failing miserably.

"M'kay…." He said in a rather unexpectedly docile tone as he rested his head on my chest and proceeded to fall asleep.

So I'd somehow ended up with passed out FRICKIN LEVI on my chest and I was trying not to panic. I attempted to wake him up by shaking him gently and that didn't work. It only shifted some of his somehow perfectly placed yet messy hair into his eyes, further adding to the illusion of his peacefulness…crap I'm doing it again.

I looked around for what to do next and decided to put Levi back into the room he came out from. I placed Levi onto the king sized bed in the centre of the room and left quickly, locking the door behind me to make sure that no one was unfortunate enough to disrupt the sleep of the psycho inside. Now that I think about it, our little encounter wasn't all that bad. I sat against the door for the next few hours on my phone, deciding that I'd had enough excitement for the night.

The noise from the other end of the house died down and I could hear cars pulling out and driving away. So I walked back through the living room and kitchen, collected everyone I could find, then loaded them into the van we had. I went back into the house to make sure I hadn't left anyone behind and sure enough, found Mikasa no longer on the balcony, but tied to Annie. I didn't even know how to react to the sight of the two of them but I decided to just drag them to the car and try to ignore the confusing results of the party before me. Upon moving Mikasa, a little black rectangle I assumed to be her phone was exposed and I quickly shoved it into my pocket without a second thought. That ladies and gentlemen, that was my third mistake, my final strike.

We all crashed at Krista's place since it was so close and I made everyone a lovely chocolate pancake, bacon and eggs breakfast the next morning, giggling at their hungover misery. Unanimously deciding that school was a no go that day, we all sat and chilled out for a good amount of time. Then…Mikasa pulled her phone out…the phone that I was pretty sure I had in my pocket. I looked at her in shock and reached into my pocket, pulling out the doppelganger of the phone in Mikasa's hand. "Wait…" I said in confusion, "Kasa isn't this your phone?" I asked as I pointed to the iphone5s in hand that had the exact same case as the one in Mikasa's hand.

She shook her head no in response. "Where did you find that Eren?"

"At the party…under you" I replied worriedly.

"Did you even turn it on and look at the lock screen Eren?" Armin chimed in.

"Of course not it was four am and you were all ticking barf bombs. I was more worried about getting all of us home safely..." I replied as I proceeded to do just that. The lock screen had an image that said, "If you were stupid enough to look at my phone then you're stupid enough to punch" in white writing against a black background.

Krista looked over my shoulder and winced upon reading the message as well. "Eren," she said cautiously, "That's Levi's phone."

"What?!" I responded in disbelief, "How the hell would Levi's phone end up underneath Mikasa when he was…" locked up in that room right? So I proceeded to discuss with Krista exactly how she knew it was his and what the hell I should do with it. Ultimately, it seems no one else wanted to get involved and that I had to deal with this all by myself. Bertholdt and Reiner gave me sympathetic back pats but that's all I really got in terms of support.

"You're on your own Eren." Connie said rather coldly. "But I guess that's just karma for laughing at your hungover friends." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

For the whole of the next week, I found myself staring at Levi unconsciously, waiting for the right moment to approach him and desperately trying to avoid any well… Levi related incidents. It was a well-known fact that the Ackerman family essentially had the entire country, let alone the city of Shiganshina we resided in gripped by the balls and that they were effectively local royalty. On a side note, royalty and ruthlessness don't seem to be mutually exclusive concepts, the Ackermans are renowned for their brutality. I don't think there are any words in the English language that can full express the amount of shady shit that happens in this city…

So that is how I ended up here once again, sitting in the canteen, staring down at Levi's phone and glancing up at him occasionally, contemplating my method of approach. Except it seemed that today would be a bit different… Levi noticed me today, he stared back and without my realizing it… he sat in front of me.

"So…" he spoke lowly and I snapped my head up to greet him with an expression more suited for a deer caught in headlights. "You're Eren Yaeger right?" I scrambled to shove his phone in my pocket and nodded slowly.

He rested his head on his hands and tilted it slightly. "You got something you need to say to me kid? You've been ogling me all week."

"I wasn't–"

"We both know that's not true. So go on and spill what you're dying to tell me." He says in a slightly irritated tone.

Seriously, what kind of monster curriculum did they have Rosenwald law students learning from? I swear they all have those x-ray eyes that just eat your heart out. More importantly though, I was not prepared for Levi to approach me first.

I opened my mouth like an idiot and no words came out. Finally, I managed to mutter, "I…I have your phone…"

He half smirked at me. I didn't even know the dude was capable of any form of smiling. "Yeah, I know."

Yeah he…wait he knows? Shit well don't I feel like an idiot right now.


End file.
